Icha Icha Alternatif Universe
by Pendosa
Summary: Hanya mengisahkan lemon Naruto dengan berbagai char gadis dari setiap anime berbeda beda.
1. chapter 1

**[Icha icha: Alternative uniferse]**

 **Sumary: Hanya mengisahkan lemon Naruto dengan berbagai char gadis dari setiap anime berbeda beda.**

 **Warn: Lemon! Abal! Geje! Ooc! Tidak diperuntukkan bagi berusia kurang dari 17 tahun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Naruto dan seluruh character anime yang ada di fic ini milik pencipta mereka!**

 **.**

Chap 1

 **Hinata Hyuga**

•°•°•°•

"unghh~" aku melenguh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah,lembut dan kenyal tengah mengulum torpedoku. ku membuka mataku, melirik kebawah dah menemukan gadis berambut indigo dengan lidah terjulur tengah menunggu sesuatu. Hadiah mungkin.

"Guh!".

Ah ini dia hadiah yang gadis itu tunggu sebuah susu yang segar di pagi hari. aku bangun duduk melihatnya tengah meratakan hadiah yang kuberikan di payudara miliknya. yang besar itu.

Aku menoleh kesamping dan mendapati, jam weker menunjukan waktu pukul 5. Kau menolehkan kepalaku pada gadis itu yang telah selesai meratakan hadiahku. dia kemudian menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ohayou naruto kunnn~" Manjanya, padaku "ohayou mo Hinata" gadis di depanku ini namanya hinata. Hyuga seorang putri bangsawan dari keluarga hyuga. Putri yang lemah lembut dan pemalu. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia akan sangat buas diranjang.? Sifat pemalunya akan menguap jika sudah bertemu denganku. dia selalu saja mencari cara agar bisa menarik diriku ke atas ranjang.

"Hinata ini masih pagi" aku berucap padanya sambil melirik jam kembali. "mou aku tidak peduli salahmu karena pergi dengan Mikoto. sehingga tadi malam kita hanya bermain 3 Jam." hinata kemudian mendorongku untuk tidur kembali dia memeluku dari atas.

"ya aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sih... siapa yang bisa menolak Namikaze Naruto pria terkaya di Dunia.? sudah kaya tampan pulak" hinata kemudian menjilati leherku. "dan juga perkasa diranjang uhnmmmn~" erangnya, menggoda sambil menjilati telingaku tangannya ia gerakan menyusuri dada telanjangku dan berhenti di perur atletisku. dia bermain mainkan jarinya di pusar. dan itu membuatku geli.

Ah ya aku kemarin memang pergi dengan mikoto. Milf itu memang menggoda jadi aku mana mungkin menolaknya, lagipula aku tak menggoda mereka. mereka yang datang padaku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Masuk akal pikirku aku orang terkaya di dunia well siapa yang bisa menolakku.

"engh." aku melenguh. ketika merasakan hinata menggigit leherku, kenudian menjilatinya, dihisap jilat emut. dia melakukannya, tidak hanya dileher. tapi juga di dada bidangku. dan aku yakin itu pasti akan meninggalkan jejak.

"jadi... naruto kunnnn~ mau bermain.?"

Hinata berkata dengan manja, dengan pose menggoda dia menyentuh bibir bawahnya, tangan kirinya, ia gunakan untuk meremas pelan oppainya yang besar sementara bagian bawahnya, ia gerakan maju mundur vaginanya, dengan pelan sambil duduk diperutku. perlu diketahui kami memang sudah telanjang sejak semalam.

"Oh tentu.. Siapa yang akan menolak dirimu~"

Aku memberikan senyum rubah padanya, dan dia menyeringai senang. aku pastikan ini akan lama.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah~ sayang."

Dia merentangkan tangannya, mengundangku. aku segera melesat menerkamnya dalam pelukan dan menindignya dibawahku.

"anghhhss~"

•°•°•°•

Naruto mengangkat ke atas tangan kanan hinata, dan mulai membenamkan kepalanya, di ketiak hinata. "uhmmm slurrrpss~ harum" naruto mengemut menjilat dan menggigit kecil ketiak hinata. "ahhh~ yaaah naruhhh" suara nikmat hinata. Hianata hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan naruto padanya. tangan kiri naruto ia gunakan untuk memilin puting hinata, menariknya keras kemudian mencubitnya..

"ahhh~ jangan terlalu keras~"

erang sakit sekaligus nikmat, 'hummmph' naruto tak menjawab melainkan hanya menggeleng diketiak hinata. sambil melumat ketiak hinata. naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menghentikan aktivitasnya, diketiak hinata. Naruto kemudian beralih menujut wajah hinata. Dahi, mata, hidung, pipi naruto jilati. naruto memperlakukan wajah hinat layaknya kue manis. Lidah naruto akhirnya, sampai dimulut hinata.

"ughmmm slurrpss~"

Hinata yang melihat lidah naruto dimulutnya segera menarik leher naruto mendekat. untuk melakuan ciuman panas.

"slurrrpsss uhnghmmm anghh.~" naruto mengabsen prajurit putih yang berbaris rapi dalam mulut hinata. tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mendorong kepala hinata agar ciuman mereka semalin dalam.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang tertahan ketika tangan kanan naruto mengobrak abrik vaginanya, memakai dua jari.

"fuaaah.~"

Naruto menyudahi ciuaman mereka. Karena perlunya pasokan oksigen. naruto mebalik tubuh hinata membuat hinata menungging. hinata dengan wajah memerah dikuasai nafsu hanya menuruti perlakuan naruto.

"slurrpss"

"anhhh~"

Naruto dalam posisi menungging memeluk hinata dibawahnya, dan mulai menjilat telinga hinata, mengecup punggung hinata turun sampai di anus Hinata.

"ini selalu saja sempit." gumam naruto

"Akhhh~" teriak hinata nikmat. Saat naruto memasukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, ke vaginanya, sementar anusnya dimasuki jempol naruto.

"akhhh~ qkhhh kimochi..."

Hinata mendesah sekeras kerasnya. ketika naruto menggerakan jari jarinya yang berada di kedua lubangnya.

*plak!

Naruto menampar pantat hinata dengan tangan kanan. Membuat hinata menjerit nikmat.

*plak!

"apa kau menikmatinya.? " tanya naruto sambil terus menampar pantat hinata "ahnhh~ yah kimochi aaaah~" hinata tidak menjawab melainkan mendesah dengan wajah ahego.

"aku anggap ia" naruto menjepit anus dan vagina hinata dengan keras.

"aaaahhhh aku muncraaaat!"

*squissshh!

Vagina hinata memuncratkan cairan bening dengan keras.

"anghh.~" hinata mendesah dengan posisi menungging wajah menyentuh kasur. Ketika naruto mencabut jarinya, cairan hinata sangat banyak di tangan naruto.

"hah kau bahkan belum kuberikan Hidangan utama." naruto melirik hinata. tanpa mempedulikan hinata yang kelelahan naruto segera memposisikan penis besarnya, di vagina hinata.

"aku datang" kata naruto sambil mendorong penisnya, ke dalam vagina hinata.

'Akhhsss~" hinata menjerit ketika penis besar naruto memasuki tubuhnya. tanpa menunggu hinata siap atau tidak naruto sudah mulai memompa Hinata dengan brutal dan cepat.

"akhh yah~ uhmmm ahh kimochi!" hinata dengan wajah menyentuh kasur terus mendesah nikmat. karna genjotan naruto yang brutal.

"kau seperti pelacur hinata dimana sifat seorang putri humm."

Naruto menarik kedua tangan hinata kbelekang sehingga hinata tertarik dan tububnya sedikit melengkung.

"fuck! Ah~ persetan dengan kehormatan ahnhh~ ahh ahh~ aku hanya pelacurmu ahhh~" racau hinata.

"gah! Baiklah kalau begitu ini!"

Naruto membenamkan dalam dalam penisnya, dan menembakan spermanya, ke dalam rahim hinata. "akhhh~" kepala hinata mengadah dengan bola mata memutih dan mulut mengalami orgasme tepat. bersamaan naruto memuncratkan spermanya.

Naruto melepaskan tangan hinata dan membuat tubuh hinata jatuh membentur kasur. naruto mencabut penisnya, kemudian berdiri dan melirik hinata yang sepertinya pingsan.

"haaah dia pingsan." desah naruto. Naruto kemudian melirik Hpnya, yang bergetar di atas meja naruto kemudian berjalan dan mengambil Hp nya membuka layar kunci dan menekan icon W.A

"Menu baru di Totsutki Resto" gumam naruto ketika mendapat pesan dari Pemilik restoran no 1 di Jepang Nakiri Erina.

"jam 8 kami bermain 3 Jam rupanya. baiklah." setelah melirik jam naruto kemudian mengambil bajunya dari dalam lemari tak lupa juga celana kemudian segera memakainya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya

•°•°•°•

 **Nakiri Erina**

Naruto keluar satu kamarnya. mendapati para pelayannya, berjejer rapi disepanjang jalan menujur ruang makan. Rumah sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat. Menggambarkan tempat naruto. Istanah itulah kata tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat tinggal naruto.

"Goshujin sama~"

Kepala pelayan naruto dengan manja menyendekan kepalanya, dipaha naruto yang tengah duduk.

"ada apa shizune.? " tanya naruto pada kepala pelayan berambut hitam bernama shizune itu. "anda bermain dengan nona hinata semalaman bukankah anda tau kami juga kesepian Goshujin samah." shizune berbicara dengan mengelus penis besar naruto dari balik celananya.

"aku akan bermain denganmu nanti malam jadi jangan murung" naruto menyuruh shizune duduk dipangkuannya, yang dengan senang hati dituruti pelayan lainnya yang melihat itu merasa iri.

"jangan iri aku selalu berlaku adil kan.?" naruto melirik 50 pelayannya, yang semua bergender perempuan.

"Hai gosjujin sama" para pelayan menjawab serempak

"Ahnhh goshujin sama"

shizune mendesah karna tiba tiba tangan naruto meremas dadanya.

"semakin besar saja nee." naruto dengan senyum rubah meremas remas dada shizune yang berukuran ideal digenggamannya.

Sementara shizune hanya mendesah menikmati perlakuan naruto.

"maaf menganggu anda Naruto sama"

Suara wanita menghentikan kegiatan meremas naruto. dan itu membuat shizune kesal Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sekretaris cantiknya, berambut perak Grayfia lucifuge.

"ah grayfia ada apa.?" tanya naruto sambil menurunkan shizune dari pangkuannya. Grayfia menjawab dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Naruto sama, anda sudah di tunggu Nona Erina dari Totsuki resto. bukan" Grayfia mengingatkan mengenai jadwal naruto.

"ah kau benar" naruto berdiri kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya. lalu berjalan melewati Grayfia. "sankyu dan aku akan memberikanmu hadiah aku janji." naruto meremas pantat montok grayfia sambil berbisik.

"ah~" desah kecil grayfia dengan wajah memerah. naruto menyeringai mendengar desahan grayfia.

•°•°•°•

Naruto berjalan keluar dan melihat dua pengawal wanitanya, Karasuba dan Asama miya. Ahli Kenjutsu (seni berpedang) terbaik di Jepang. Perlu diketahui semua yang bekerja dengan naruto adalah wanita. Alasannya, naruto tidak percaya pada pria dia lebih memilih menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaanya. Pada wanita.

"Ghosujin sama"

Sapa kedua pangawal naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan terlalu datar padaku." naruto berucap ditengah tengan keduanya, sambil meremas Dada mereka berdua dari luar seragam hitam mereka.

"ah~ Gomenasai Goshujin sama"

Mereka mendesah kecil sebelum kemudian meminta maaf.

"lupakan karasuba bawa mobil kita ke Totsutki resto" titah naruto yang dijawab anggukan Karasuba, naruto dan miya kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang.

[Totsuki Resto]

Mobil naruto berhenti di depan sebuah restoran mewah berbintang. naruto turun diikuti dua pengawalnya, para pelayan yang melihat orang terkaya di dunia itu akan memasuki restoran mereka, mereka pun segera. Memberikan akses dan pelayanan terbaik.

naruto duduk di meja VIP setelah di antar oleh Sekretaris Erina, Arato Hisako untuk pengawal naruto sendiri. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari naruto.

"Nee arato san." naruto dengan nada menggoda memabgil Hisako.

"ah eh ya." Hisako yang dipanggil seperti itupun menjadi gugup.

Naruto memberikan gestur untuk mendekat yang segera dituruti hisako.

"ya Naruto sama." tanya hisako kepada naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan hisako sehingga hisako terhuyung ke arahnya, naruto menahan hisako tepat di dadanya, dengan tangannya, kemudian meremasnya.

"ahnn~" hisako menahan desahannya. agar tak di dengar para pengunjung.

"nee hisako chan." hisako merinding ketika naruto meniup meremas pantatnya.

"aku tau kau sering mengintip ketika aku dan erina sedang sex." naruto menjilat telinga hisako. Hisako merasa tubuhnya, menegang mendengar ucapan naruto.

"i itu-" "ssstt jangan takut." naruto memangku hisako. Sambil memainkan oppai hisako.

"aku tau tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku." naruto kembali meremas oppai hisako sedikit keras.

"anhmm. J jadi " hisako melirik naruto dengan wajah memerah. "tentu saja mengapa tidak," naruto menaruh dagunya di pundak hisako.

"kau cantik manis dan juga asetmu bagus." naruto meremas gemas oppai hisako. Membuat hisako mendesah lirih.

"aku akan memberimu hadiah, setelah kau mengikuti perintahku." kata naruto sambil menurunkan hisako. Hisako segera menganggukan kepalanya dengam cepat sebagai jawaban. untuk naruto.

•°•°•°•

Nakiri Erina seorang Chef wanita yang telah terkenal namanya, ke penjuru dunia dia juga merupakan cucu legenda makanan Nakiri Senzaemon. sekrang erina sedang memasak untuk dihidangkan pada tamu spesialnya, Namikaze Naruto. saking fokusnya, pada masakannya. ia sampai tak sadar bahwa dapurnya, telah sepi tidak ada koki selain dirinya, pelangganya juga sudah pada pulang karena ulah naruto.

Erina terkejut ketika tiba tiba sebuah tangan putih ramping memeluknya, dari belakang ia juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel dipundaknya.

"Hisako." pekik erina ketia menyadari itu tangan hisako dan kini tengah meremas dadanya dari balik seragam chefnya.

"ah~ hisako apa yang kau lakukan."

Erina mematikan kompor berbalik dan mendorong hisako. terkejut Erina melihat hisako yang telanjang tanpa mengenakan apapun. Hanya mengenakan Strap one diselangkangannya, se akan akan dia memiliki penis.

"Hi hisako." erina menelan ludah nya melihat hisako yang menurutnya menggoda. Hisako mendekat ke arah erina. sementara erina bejalan mundur.

"nona erina " Hisako yang melihat erina tidak bisa kabur lgi karna tertahan dinding pun segera memeluk erina. membuat strap one yang ia kenakan membentur perut erina.

"nona aku mencintaimu." hisa berbisik ditelinga erina membuat erina membola.

"Hi hisako." gugup erina. "j jan-" "uhmmm... ah hah hah.." ucapan erina tak bisa ia selesaikan karena keburu dicium oleh hisako.

"aku cemburu ketika melihatmu bermain dengan tuan naruto tolong lirik aku Erina sama"

Hisako membalik badan erina. Erina yang mendengar ucapan hisako tiba tiba badannya, lemas seakan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Hisako yang telah berhasil membalik tubuh erina pun segera memeluk erina dari belakang dan memainkan oppainya.

"ahh~ hisako." desah erina. Hisako yang mensengar desahan erina pun menjadi semangat. dia memajukan wajahnya dan mulai memberi kismark pada leher erina.

"engnhh~" erina mengerang merasakan gigitan kecil pada lehernya.

Tidak ingin berlama lama hisako pun dengan cepat menurunkan celana erina beserta celana dalamnya, langsung.

"Erina sama. Aku sudah tidak tahan." hisako mulai memasukan strap on itu ke vagina erina dengan perlahan

"tu tunggu hisa-" panik erina namun terlambat

*Bless

"ahh~ ah ah hisakoh. ah ahmm.'

Setelah masuk hisako langsung menggenjot erina dengan perlahan dan semakin cepat sehingga membuat erina terhentak hentak kedepan.

"Erina sama oh. Erina sama" hisako yang menggenjot erina juga merasa nikmat karena vibrator yang ia pasang di vaginanya.

"Hi hisako aku aka-" "kyaaah! Ah ah~" erina tak selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, karena telah terpotong oleh desahan dan teriakan hisako. Erina menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat naruto yang tengah memompa hisako dari belakang. Melalui lubang analnya, dengan keras dan brutal.

Sehingga itu berefek pada erina dan membuat sodikan strap one hisako menjadi lebih kencang.

"Na naruto."

"Yo erina"

Naruto menyeringai.

T.B.C

Yo xd author baru disini sory kalau gk hot xd btw mau dilanjut kagak nih fic.?

( kalau baca jan lupa review eaak )


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Yo erina"

Naruto menyreringai kemudian mulai memompa kembali Hisako namun kali ini dengan perlahan. "ah~ ah Naruto sama" desah Hisako menikmati sodokan naruto. akibat sodokan naruto pada hisako membuat strap on milik hisako. semakin dalam menusuk Erina.

"Ah~ ah.."

" ah~ ah~"

Desahan Erina dan Hisako saling menyahut. naruto memeluk erina sekaligus hisako dari belakang, kemudian memajukan wajahnya ketelinga dua gadis yang sedang ia gagahi.

"bagaimana ideku bagus bukan.? lagipula Kau juga selalu onani dengan membayangkan hisako bukan." naruto berbisik di tengah tengah telinga kedua gadis itu. sambil tangannya. meremas dada erina.

"ah~ jadi inih ah~ idemuh narutoh ahnn~"

Erina berbicara disela sela desahannya, menikmati sodokan strap on hisako dan remasan naruto di kedua dadanya.

"tentu saja."

Naruto menyeringai kemudian mulai menambah kecepatan pompanya.

"sekarang diam dan mendesahlah."

Naruto memompa hisako dari belakang kini tangan naruto berganti menggerayangi dada hisako memeluk erina. agar erina tidak jatuh.

"mhhmmmhh...' erina mendesah ketika lidah hisako menyusup kedalam mulutnya, membuat dia merasa nikmat sekaligus geli di dalam mulut. lidah erina dan hisako saling menyapa. kemudian menari nari. berlomba menunjukan siapa yang paling jago. pada akhirnya, lidah hisako kalah dan membiarkan erina memimpin tarian mereka.

"slurrrpss"

Erina melepas cumbuan mereka, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, yang langsung dihisap hisako. "Erina sama" hisako menatap erina yang wajahnya memerah dikuasai nafsu. Sama seperi erina. Hisako pun tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih lagi karna yang ada di pikirannya, hanya memuaskan nafsunya.

"Hei jangan mengabaikanku."

"Ah.~"

Naruto yang merasa di abaikan pun segera menusuk Hisako dengan keras sampai ke ujung anusnya. dan itu sukses membuat hisako medesah keras. Naruto menarik hisako mundur tanpa melepas penisnya. itu membuat strap on hisako yang berada di vagina erina terlepas.

"Ah~"

Erina mendesah ketika strap on itu terlepas dari vaginanya.

Tangan naruto segera meremas dada hisako yang cukup besar itu. Sukses membuat hisako mendesah. yanh kemudian segera naruto bungkam desahan itu kedalam cumbuan panas.

"hummmh unchhmmm."

lidah mereka bersatu dan bergelut dengan brutal. menciptakan saliva yang menetes dan membasahi Dada hisako. Naruto kemudian menarik puting Hisako lalu memelintirnya membuat hisako mengerang dalam cumbuan mereka.

*Bless~

"ughmm!"

Mata hisako membola dalam cumbuan naruto. Ketika tau tau strap on yang ia kenakan telah berganti dipakai erina dan kini telah memasuki depan

Kini posisi hisako tengah di apit oleh erina di depan yang menyodoknya, dengan strap on dan naruto dengan torpedo jumbonya, di anusnya.

"ahnhh~"

Erina mendesah ketika tau tau anusnya, telah kemasukan Tiga jari mengobrak abrik anusnya, dengan cepat dan keras.

"fuaaah hah hah~ uhmmmh~"

Baru saja hisako bernafas setelah lepas dari ciuman naruto. Tapi kini sudah dicumbu ganas oleh erina.

"enghmmm.."

Hisako yang sudah lelah hanya membiarkan erina mendominasi jalannya, ciuman mereka. Saliva mereka mengalir dan membasahi dagu melepas ciumannya, kemudian menjilati nekas saliva di dagu hisako. Hisako sendiri tengah mengatur nafasnya, yang terengah engah.

"erinah sama, narutoh samaaah~"

"kyaaaaah narutoh"

"Guh!"

Teriak mereka bertiga ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Karena dengan tiba tiba naruto menghentakan penisnya, dengan keras ke anus hisako. Bersamaan dengan tusukan jari naruto ke anus erina yang tak kalah kerasnya. membuat hisako dan erina orgasme. naruto sendiri menyemburkan spermanya, dengan banyak di anus hisako. Hisako mengeluarkan cairanny, namun tertahan strap on erina. Cairan cinta erina sendiri dengan deras mengucur ke lantai. dibawah mereka.

"ah~" hisako mendesah ketika erina dan naruto, mengosongkan kedua lubangnya. Hisako langsung ambruk dengan vagina yang becek. dan anus mengalirkan sperma naruto yang tak dapat naruto sendiri masih memuncratkan spermanya, yang kemudian naruto arahkan ke wajah ahego hisako. yang terbaring dilantai.

*croot croot!

Wajah hisako penuh cairan sperma naruto. erina yang berhasil mengatur nafasnya, kemudian mendekati hisako dan mulai menjilati wajah hisako yang tersiram sperma naruto.

"ne Erina sekarang giliranmu "

"Akhh.."

Erina terpekik karena dengan tiba tiba naruto langsung memasukan penisnya, ke vaginanya. dari belakang naruto langsung menarik kedua tangan erina kebelakang. sanbil berdiri.

membuat tubuh erina melengkung dengan strap on mengacung kedepan. Erina terlihat seperti futanari. Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dengan perlahan namun pasti berubah menjadi cepat.

*plak. Plak*.

Bunyi nyaring benturan akibat pompaan naruto. Naruto semakin memompa dengan brutal dan cepa. Sukses membuat Erina mendesah lebih keras.

"J-jangan berhenti Narutoh! " erina berteriak keras agar naruto terus memompanya, dengan brutal. Naruto hanya menyeringai dan meneruskan pompaannya.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Naruto~ aku.. Aku.. Kyaaah!"

"ughh.. Ini dia Erina"

Jerit Erina ketika mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. disusul naruto yang membenamkan dalam dalam penisnya, ke rahim erina kemudian menembakan benihnya, membuat cairan Erina ikut terdorong kedalam.

"ugh"

Lenguh naruto ketika mencabut penisnya, membiarkan erina jatuh menindih hisako dibawahnya, penis naruto berkedut lagi dan mengeluarkan spermanya ke punggung Erina.

"fufufu~ Hari ini tidak buruk."

Naruto mengambil Hp nya kemudian memoto erina dan mengirim foto tersebut ke Skretarisnya, Grayfia untuk di cuci dengan ukuran besar lalu di pajang. Naruto memang suka mengoleksi foto foto wanita yang telah ia setubuhi. ia bahkan punya ruangan besar yang isinya. semua foto foto wanita yang telah naruto tiduri. Seperti Hinata. Artis papan atas. Mei terumi dan banyak lagi. Ah ya untung kemarin naruto sudah menyuruh Grayfia memoto hinata.

Sementar diluar Karasuba yang sejak tadi mengintip wajahnya, telah memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Vaginanya, juga telah basah.

"Damn Goshujin sama. kau harus memusakanku juga." maki karasuba lalu menyeringai iblis. Miya yang duduk di meja tak jauh dari karasuba hanya menghela nafasnya, temannya memang maniak sex. tidak ada yang bisa menandingi sex gilanya, selain diirinya dan Tuan mereka. Namikaze Naruto. Itu sebabnya, Miya dan Karasuba menaruh hormat besar pada naruto. Selain karena naruto orang besar.

Miya berdiri. Ketika melihat naruto dengan bertelanjang dada. berjalan ke arahnya, diikuti karasuba dibelakangnya.

"Miya giliranmu yang membawa mobil." titah naruto Miya mengangguk sebelum kemudian bertanya.

"tujuannya. Goshujin sama.?"

"Kantor cabang di Kuoh." miya mengangguk mendengar jawaban naruto.

"Nah karasuba." karasuba menoleh ketika Naruto memanggil namanya. kemudian dia menyeringai karena melihat kedua tangannya, telah naruto borgol.

"jangan melepasnya sebelum aku mengizinkannya" titah naruto.

"Sesuai kehendakmu Ghosujin sama". Seringai karasuba semakin lebar.

•°•°•°•

 **Karasuba**

Perjalanan menuju kuoh diwarnai dengan keheningan. hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka Miya sedang fokus menyetir. Karasuba yang dengan tenang duduk disamping naruto. dan naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan HP nya membalas beberapa W.A yang masuk.

-Nakiri Erina-

'Kau kejam naruto kau meninggalkanku bersama hisako. aku kan masih menginginkannya.'

Naruto terkekeh membaca isi pesan itu kemudian mengetik untuk membalas. Selanjutnya, Naruto membuka W.A yang berada di urutan paling bawah.

-Tenshi Gabriel-

'Naruto kapan kau akan ke kuoh.? Aku sudah merindukanmu.'

naruto kemudian melihat gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan body bak biola spanyol, tengah memandang sayu. Gadis itu juga hanya mengenakan Bikini berwarna putih.

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Gabriel model ini memang yang paling menggiuarkan tak pernah bisa ia tolak. naruto mengetik pesan kemudian mengirimnya.

'sebentar Malaikatku. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan'

Naruto mematikan Hpnya lalu melirik karasuba.

'sebelum bertemu merpati aku akan bermain dengan gagak'

Naruto menyeringai. kemudian merangkul karasuba dan mulai menciumnya.

"ughmm.."

Suara desahan mulai terdengar. Miya yang telah terbiasa akan hal itu hanya menulikan dirinya.

Naruto mulai meremas Dada karasuba dengan keras. Dari luar seragam hitamnya. Kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan semacam penjepit. naruto membuka seragam seragam karasuba dengan mudah (seragam chobutsu butai di sekirei) kemudian menikan bra karasuba dan menjepit kedua puting berwarna merah itu dengan keras. Memakai alat yang ia keluarkan tadi.

Bukannya, kesakitan karasuba malah mendesah dan menyeringai senang. ketika akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, mobil telah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar.

"Kita sampai Goshujin sama" kata miya yang mulai turun. Naruto menoleh keluar jendela dan melihat gedung perusahaanya. Karasuba sendiri memasang wajah kesal karena kegiatan mereka terhenti.

"tenanglah kita bermain di dalam."

Naruto menggendong karasuba bridal style dan berjalan kedalam perusahaan, membiarkan dada karasuba yang terjepit terbuka. toh karasuba sendiri tidak peduli. siapa yang berani menegurnya, karasuba dan miya termasuk 10 wanita dekat naruto jadi tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu mereka.

Para karyawan yang melihat bos mereka datang segera menunduk memberi hormat. para karyawan yang semuanya, wanita itu memandang iri ke arah karasuba.

Sampai di sebuah kamar naruto segera mebanting karasuba di atas kasur.

"ahnn~" karasuba mengerang ketika punggungnya, membentur kasur yang keras. Ya ini kamar khusus untuk karasuba dan miya mereka berdua. 2 orang yang masokis. Suka bermain kasar. Naruto segera melepas segera seluruh pakaian karasuba menyisakan celana dalam dan bra berwarna hitam.

Naruto berjalan ke arah laci kemudian mengambil cambuk dan menatap karasuba. "memohonlah padaku sayang" naruto menyeringai.

"siksa aku! Siksa aku! Goshujin sama!" karasuba berteriak dengan wajah psikonya. Naruto memberikan senyuman rubahnya. "dengan senang hati" dengan cepat naruto membalik tubuh karasuba. Kini terlihatlah punggung mulus milik karasuba.

*ceplas! Ceplss*

"ahhh~ ahh~"

Naruto dengan senang mencambuki punggung indah dan mulus karasuba tanpa rasa kasihan toh yang dicambuk malah mendesah. Naruto menunggingkan pantat karasuba lalu menamparnya dengan keras.

*plak! Plak!*

"ahh~ ohh~ fuck!"

Karasuba mendesah dan meracau tak jelas ketika naruto menampari pantatnya. naruto membalik tubuh karasuba dan kemudian meremas dan mengesap kuat Dada besar wanita masokis itu.

"ahmm.."

*plak!

Naruto menampar pipi karasuba. "aku tak nenyuruhmu mendesah bodoh!" maki naruto sambil terus meremas dada karasuba dengan tangan kiri. seakan tuli karasuba terus saja mendesah.

*plak!,plakk!* lagi lagi dan lagi naruto menampar karasuba.

"bitch! Apa kau tuli!" maki naruto lagi. memang sepertinya karasuba sengaja membuat naruto kesal agar bermain lebih kasar.

"Dasar masokis"

Naruto membuang bra karasuba dan menggigit puting karasuba dengan kasar. membuat sang empu mengerang dam mendesah tangan kiri naruto. ia gunakan untuk meremas remas pantat karasuba dengan puas naruto segera berdiri. menanggalkan pakaiannya, dan mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan putih kental.

"enhh. " karasuba mengerang ketika dengan paksa ia mendongak ke atas karena lehernya di cengkram kuat oleh naruto dia membuka mulutnya. dengan dipaksa naruto

"telan " naruto menuangakan cairan putih kental. itu kedalam mulut kerasuba dan memaksa karasuba untuk menelannya.

"Aaaaa~" karasuba membuka mulutnya dan melihatkan sisa sisa cairan lengket itu yang tak dapat ia telan. Naruto membuang tabung itu. Kemudian segera memasang lingkaran berduri di penisnya. dengan cepat naruto membuat karasuba menungging dan mulai menghujamnya dalam sekali tusukan.

"aahhh~ ah~ ah~"

Karasuba mendesah hebat merasakan gesekan penis jumbo naruto yang berduri. dan dinding vaginanya, wajah cantik karasuba bergesekan dengan kerasnya kasur. Lima menit dalam posisi itu naruto segera mengangkat karasuba dan membawanya turun kini karasuna dengan tangan dan wajah menumpu pada dilebarkan kesamping dan di tahan. oloh kedua tangan naruto. dari bawah naruto terus menghujaminya. tanpa ampun. Membuat Dada besarnya, bergoyang goyang ke atas dan bawah. wajah cantiknya. Bergesesakan dengan dinding kamar.

"kyaah kyaah goshujin samaaaa~" karasuba merasakan putaran dalam perutnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjerit dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Wajah karasuba memerah dengan air liur menetes kepala mendongak ke atas dan lidah terjulur. Naruto berbalik dan melepaskan penisnya. Membuat karasuba jatuh menungging di lantai.

"Kau tidak bisa beristirahat sebelum kau memusakanku"

Naruto kembali menghujamkan penisnya ke vagina karasuba dan mulai memompanya, dengan kasar. Karasuba hanya pasrah dan mendesah. Dengan wajah yang bergesekan dengan lantai. 10 menit dalam posisi itu karasuba sudah keluar 2x dan juni naruto merasakan penisnya berkedut.

"guhh! Ini dia Sayang!"

Naruto membenamkan penisnya dengan kuat dan dalam ke vagina karasuba dan menyemburkan spermanya, hingga sampai ke rahim karasuba.

"anghhh~" karasuba merasa perutnya terisi penuh akibat semburan naruto. Naruto menarik penisnya, dan membuat sperma yang tak dapat karasuba tampung mengalir keluar.

"haaah." naruto melepas cincin yang melingkari penisnya. Kemudian duduk di ranjang dengan lelah. Membiarkan karasuba yang menungging di lantai

"huh Jam 5."

Naruto mendengus melihat jam di dinding. Karna lelah naruto pun tertidur.

• **°•°•°•**

 **Gabriel**

Naruto terbangun. ketika merasakan ketukan di dahinya, yang ternyata ulah karasuba dia melihat karasuba telah kembali dengan wajah datarnya, dengan seragam lengkap. "bangunlah goshujin sama" suara datar karasuba.

"hai hai"

Naruto bangkit meirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. dia membawa kakinya, menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah mandi kini naruto bersama Miya dalam perjalanan menuju mobil mereka akan pergi ke apartemen Gabriel.

"Ghosujin sama. anda membuatnya puas lagi" miya melirik naruto.

"hn itu sudah tugasku apa kau mau meminta jatah.?" naruto merangkul miya. sambil meremas dada miya menuju mobil.

"ah~ tentu saja aku mau tapi anda sudah ada janji dengan nona gabriel" Miya mendesah sebelum kemudian berbicara dan menyingkirkan tangan naruto.

"haaah baiklah. Padahal aku rindu ketika kau mencambuki tubuhku."

Naruto duduk dikuria penumpang dan miya di kursi kemudi kemudian mereka mulai pergi.

[Apartemen gabriel]

Naruto yang tiba di apartemen milik gabriel langsung saja nyelonong masuk dan menemukan dang gadis idaman yang tengah memasak di dapur dan hanya, mengenakan apron.

'menggodaku nee' seringai rubah naruto.

Tiba tiba dua buah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Gabriel, dapat di rasakan kehangatan di dalam pelukan itu. Gabriel tau siapa yang memeluknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan playboy terkaya yang sudah menggagahi banyak wanita Namikaze Naruto.

"malam gabriel chan" sapa naruto sambil meremas dada besar gabriel dari balik apron putihnya. Yang gabriel kenakan.

"malam juga naruto kun kau pasti terlambat karna bercinta dengan wanita lain siapa.? yah humm biar kutebak." gabriel berfikir sambil tangannya, menggerakan pisau untuk memotong sayuran.

Naruto mendengus mengabaikan omongan gabriel tangannya, kini telah sibuk meremasi oppai gabriel.

"aahhh~ naruto kun aku sedang masak loh" gabriel mendesah sambil mematikan kompornya. Berbalik kemhduan segera mencium Naruto dengan pelan, dan penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang pelan namun menggairahkan membuat keduannya mengerang dan mendesah di mulut pasangannya.

Kedua insan yang sedang berciuman dengan hotnya itu kini meraba tubuh pasangannya, berusaha untuk membuka pakaian dan membuatnya bertelanjang. Ciuman tersebut makin mengganas, lidah saling bertautan dan bibir saling hisap, membuat saliva keduannya menyatu dan menetes dari mulut yang menyatu dalam lumatan-lumatan yang membuat siapa saja bergairah.

Ahh~" Gabriel mendesah tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba dan memainkan payudara Gabriel. Naruto dengan pelan meremas-remas payudara yang besarnya di atas rata-rata itu dan dengan perlahan memilin puting susu Gabriel yang berwarna pink. Gabriel memperdalam ciumannya saat Naruto memperintensifkan tangannya ke payudarannya. Puting Gabriel mengeras dan juga menonjol keluar. Melepaskan diri dari mulut Gabriel , Naruto menciumi leher Gabriel dan dengan perlahan menuju bawah dan mencium di antara payudara Gabriel. Tangannya kini bermain di vagina gabriel memainkan clitoris itu dengan memelintirnya. Dan mencubit cubitnya kecil.

"Ahhh~" Gabriel hanya mendesah dan menekan kepala naruto agar lebih dalam di Dadanya. naruto menggigit gemas pentil Gabriel yang menurutnya, imut itu

"AH~" gabriel mendesah keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika naruto mengocok vaginanya dan menekan anusnya, dengan jempol bersamaan dengan digigitnya putingnya.

"Naruto-kun!" kaki Gabriel tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh kedepan karenaorgasmenya. Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dan membawannya ke kasur miliknya setelah dengan sigap menghabiskan cairan yang keluar dari orgasme Gabriel.

"Naruto kun sekarang giliranku."

Gabriel mendorong naruto hingga terlentang dikasur kemudian mebuka celana dalam naruto dan mulai mengocok penis besar naruto.

"Besar seperti biasa nee"

Gabriel mulai mengulum kepala penis naruto. mengemutnya melahapnya, sampai kepangkal paha. kemudian melepasnya.

"puaaah"

Gabriel melepas kulumannya, meludahi penis naruto kemudian megocoknya, Gabriel menjilati penis naruto. mengangkat kedua paha naruto ke atas dan menahannya. dengan kedua tangan. sehingga terlihatlah anus naruto.

Gabriel melumat zakar naruto menariknya, mengemutnya, kemudian mengulumnya. lidah Gabriel kini turun ke Anus naruto Gabriel memasukan lidahnya ke anus naruto menusuk nusuknya, kemudian melumatnya menyuruh naruto menahan kedua pahanya sendiri tangan bariel mengelus penis naruto.

"Akhhh~"

Penis naruto berkedut dan menumpahkan spermanya ke rambut gabriel yang berada di bawahnya.

"mhhhmmm~"

Gabriel menjilati cairan sperma naruto yang ia kumpulkan dari rambutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Nee menu utama Darling.? "

Gabriel mengedip genit pada naruto naruto hanya pasrah entah kenapa. Gabriel selalu bisa menaklukannya. dan membuat dia di atas menguasai permainan.

"Baiklah fufufufu~"

Gabriel menyeringai.

T.b.c

Yoooo xd makasih pada yang mau review fic abal bin gaje ini xd

Sekarang gimana saran dan kritik dong Hot apa gak.?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Gabriel mulai menurunkan pantatnya memposisikan vagina indahnya, tepat di atas penis besar naruto.

"fufufu~ aku mulai"

*bles!

Penis naruto masuk sepenuhnya, kedalam vagina gabriel. Gabriel menggoyangkan pantatnya, untuk menyesuakan dirinya dengan penis besar itu.

"seperti biasa naru kun penismu memang hebat!" gabriel mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat dua aset miliknya terpantul pantul. Naruto tidak tinggal diam di arahkan tanganya ke arab dua aset itu.

*gyuut

"aaah~ ahmmm naruh" gabriel mendesah ketika asetnya diremas dengan kasar bersamaan dengan naruto yang ikut memonpa. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya menghadap aset besar gabriel.

"aku akan memakan dadamu sayang. Haumphhh~". Naruto segera memegang kedua pinggang ramping gabriel dan langsung membenamkan kepalanya dikedua aset milik gabriel. menyesap mengemut menjilat menggigit. Perlakuan naruto membuat desahan gabriel semakin dengan naruto yang ikut memompa dirinya dari bawah.

"Ah~ naru ahhh.. kyaaah jangan terlalu keras!" gabriel berteriak nikmat karena putingnya di gigit naruto. Tubuhnya terhentak hentak ke atas karena pompaan naruto yang sangat keras. tubuhnya menegang dadanya membusung ketika merasakan sebuah putaran di dalam perut dan di akhiri. dengan keluarnya cairan.

"aaaah~" gabriel mendesah dikala orgasme namun naruto tak memperdulikannya dan terus menggenjot gabriel membuat rasa nyeri sekaligus nikmat di alami gabriel.

"tu tungguh ah~ naru aku baru keluar ".rengek gabriel naruto mengabaikan itu berdiri mengangkat gabriel dalam gendongan. Dan memompa kembali dengan brutal dan keras membuat tubuh gabriel terhentak hebtak ke udaram

"aaaaah~ naru tubuhku masih sensitiv." gabriel merengek mencakar punggung naruto dengan kuku indahnya. naruto yang merasakan cakaran gabriel. Membuat penisnya siap menumpahkan isinya, dikarenakan juga vagina gabriel yang menjepit penisnya keras.

"bangsat diamlah lacur! Gaaaah!". Maki naruto karna tak tahan dan akhirnya menumpahkan cairannya.

"Kyaaaaah~" gabriel kembali orgasme kedua kalinya, dikarenakan semburan cairan naruto.

*bruk naruto membanting gabriel ke kasu. Membuka paksa mulut gabriel dan menancapkan penisnya dimulut gabriel hingga menyentuh kerongkongan.

"guhmmmm ogmmm~" gabriel kesulitan bernafas karena penis naruto yang memenuhi membelalak kala naruto menggerakan penisnya maju mundur dengan cepat.

"bitch! Kau yang terbaik gabriel." naruto mengumpat senang memegang kepala gabriel segera dimaju mundurkan kepala itu dengan cepat dipenisnya, bersama dengan sodokan naruto. Gabriel beberapa kali tersedak kala penis naruto menyentuh kerongkongan gabriel.

"ughmmm naruhmmm" gabriel mendelik ke naruto menandakan dia kehabisan nafas naruto menyeringai mendapati delikan gabriel.

"tunggu sebentar lagi aku keluar sayang.." naruto semakin mempercepat sodokannya, dalam mulut gabriel. Penis naruto berkedut menandakan ia akan memuntahkan semennya.

"ugghh ini dia sayang."

*crot *crot

Naruto melenguh menyemprotkan spermannya kedalam mulut gabriel membuat wanita cantik berambut pirang itu tersedek.

"uhuk uhuk." gabriel terbatuk ketika naruto mencabut penisnya, nampak sperma naruto mengalir dari bibir manis gabriel.

*glek

Menelan sperma naruto. Gabriel memandang tajam naruto. "kau ingin membunuhku bangsat!" sembur gabriel murka. Naruto tertawa dimaki oleh model cantik di depannya.

"Eh tidak sayang." naruto berjalan kebelakang gabriel memeluk tubuh gabriel dari belakang. Menaruh dagunya di pundak mulus milik sang model.

Gabriel hanya melirik naruto melalui ekor matanya. "humm kamu taukan kamu termasuk dalam daftar 10 besar wanitaku dan berada di urutan pertama. mana mungkin aku membunuhmu." naruto menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan leher gabriel.

"uh kamu benar sih. baiklah lakukan sesukamu naru." naruto menyeringai mendengar omongan gabriel.

"tentu sayangku." naruto segera mengangkat tubuh gabriel ke atas lalu memasukan penisnya ke vagina gabriel.

"woman on top.? " tanya gabriel.

" yap bergeraklah gabriel biarkan aku memainkan payudara besar mu ini." naruto segera meremas remas dada besar gabriel setelah memerintahkan gabriel untuk bergerak.

"ah kau sangat suka oppai ku yah~" gabriel mendesah sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"tentu saja salah satu alasanku menempatkanmu di kursi pertama elit naruto. adalah karna payudara indah mu."

Naruto memberikan kissmark pada leher gabriel membuat gabriel melenguh nikmat ditambah remasan naruto pada dadanya, serta pujian yang ia terima membuat dirinya seakan terbang ke surga.

"hai Goshujin sama~ lakukan apapun padaku ahnhmm~" racau gabriel, naruto meremas dada gabriel dengan keras. gabriel membalasnya dengan mempercepat goyangannya. Naruto mengangkat salah satu lengan gabriel dan membenamkan wajahnya di ketiak gabriel.

"uhmmm slurrrpsss~ kau wangi disini sayang" naruto mengemut dan menggigit ketiak gabriel membuat gabriel melenguh. "ughhh~ naruuuh" naruto memiringkan tubuh gabriel membawa mereka untuk tidur dalam posisi miring kemudian naruto segera menyodok gabriel dengan cepat dan kencang. Membuat gabriel terhentak hentak ke atas.

"Na naruuhhhmhmm chuuu~" gabriel menolehkan wajahnya ke naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang segera disambut naruto sehingga terjadilah pertarungan siat kategori lidah.

"uhmm~ slurrpss." naruto melilit lidah gabriel dengan lidahnya menariknya kemudian menghisap saliva mereka yang bercampur tak ingim dikalahkan dengan mudah gabriel, mencoba membalas dan berhasil kini gabriel menarik lidah naruto dengan lidahnya dan menghisap kuat lidah naruto.

"fuaaah~" mereka melepas permainan lidah itu dikarenakan pasokan udara yang menipi, naruto merubah posisi kini ia membuat posisi gabriel menungging yah mereka memakai posisi yang sudah sangat sering digunakan.

"Doggy style huh ah ah ah~" gabriel mendengus kemudian mendesah dengan erotis menikmati setiap sodokan naruto dan rabaan naruto di dada nya.

"ughmmm." naruto memasukan empat jarinya kedalam mulut gabriel, gabriel mengemut dengan senang hati jari jari merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga perutnya dan punggung gabriel bersentuhan.

"aku akan keluar kau juga kan.?" bisik naruto sambil mencubit puting gabriel yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"bagus ugh ini dia." naruto segera mempercepat pompaanya. Sekitar lima menit penis naruto berkedut. Pertanda ia akan segera membenamkan penisnya hingga kedalam rahim gabriel.

"kheh ini dia!"

*crot *crot

Naruto menumpahkan spermanya dengan sangat banyak kedalam rahim gabriel bersamaan dengan tubuh bergetar gabriel menandakan ia juga mendapatkan nikmat dunia.

"ughm~" gabriel melenguh ketika naruto mencabut penisnya dari vagina miliknya, sperma naruto menetes keluar karena saking banyaknya dan tidak dapat di tampung oleh vagina gabriel.

"oh naru kau bisa bisa membuatku hamil tau." gabriel memeluk manja naruto disebelahnya.

"kalau memang kau hamil apa salahnya, aku bisa menikahimu." jawab naruto enteng. Membuat gabriel terbatuk. "kenapa.?" tanya naruto tak mengerti.

"tidak aku tidak mau menikah denganmu pasti nanti kau bermain terus dengan wanita lain lagipula menjadi posisi no 1 saja sudah membanggakan."

Naruto memeluk gabriel. "begitukah ya sudah ayo tidur minggu depan kalian mengadakan pertemuan di kantorku kan." naruto membenamkan kepalanya di payudara gabriel dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"eh kau benar. Haah kami pasti akan bertengkar lagi." desah gabriel kemudian ikut menyusul naruto menuju alam mimpi.

 **Shizune,Hojo myoko,Hinamori**

Naruto tengah duduk di sofa rumahnya, pagi pagi sekali ia telah kembali ke konoha. Naik kereta meninggalkan gabriel yg masih tertidur dan menyiruh miya menjemput karasuba.

"humm bagus shizune ya begitu " jika diperhatikan ternyata naruto menonton tv tanpa mengenakan celana. Dibawahnya ada kepala pelayan cantiknya shizune tengah mengoral penisnya.

"slurrpss" shizune menyedot penis naruto dengan kuat membuat penis naruto tercetak di pipi shizune. "uhmm apa pelayananku memuaskan goshujin sama.?" tanya shizune sambil menjilati penis naruto.

"tentu saja." setelah berbicara seperti itu munculah pelayan naruto lainnya, yang berambut hitam bercempol satu dibelakang.

"oh hinamori sini." hinamori mengangguk dan segera duduk disebelah naruto mendempetkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang naruto.

"Bh dan cd warna hitam. Kau tampak sexy hinamori." naruto membuka bajunya. dan mendekap hinamori dengan erat. Hinamori mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati pentil naruto.

"aaah dulu kau adalah gadis yatim piatu yang polos dan lihat sekarang kau adalah pelayang yang nakal." naruto meremas gemas dada hinamori membuat empunya dada mendesah.

"Ah~ ini karena ajaran yang diberikan goshujin sama" perkataan hinamori membuat naruto terkekeh. "benarkah .? humm kalau begitu baguslah" naruto menikmati jilatan hinamori di pentilnya. Shizune sendiri mengabaikan pembicaraan naruto dengan hinamori dan lebih memilih bermain dengan penis naruto yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Naruto mengalihkan direksi pandangannya menuju kokinya, yang berseragam koki merah ala china. "Hojo myoko chan." naruto memanggil kokinya tersebut. Sang koki berambut ungu segera menoleh dan menghampiri majikannya.

"yes Goshujin sama." myoko bertanya naruto dan sesekali melirik shizune dan hinamori.

"duduklah disini seingatku aku baru 2x memberimu hadiah." titah naruto sambil menepuk sofa disebelahnya. Myoko mengangguk paham dan mulai melepas seragam koki ketatnya, dan kini ia hanya mengenakan bh dan cd berwarna merah.

"kau sungguh cocok memakai warna merah." naruto segera menarik tangan myoko dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

*bleess

"aahh~" naruto melirik kebawah ternyata shizune yang memasukan penisnya kedalam vaginanya. naruto mengabaikan itu dan hanya menikmati kesempitan vagina shizune.

"humm jadi begitu." naruto meremas dada myoko disebelah kanan dan dada hinamori di sebelah kiri. "dia akan kembali ke jepang fufufu~" naruto menyeringai ketika membaca berita di televisi tentang seorang artis asal eropa bernama rias gremory akan kembali ke jepang untuk bertemu kekasihnya. Namikaze naruto.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau naruto sering bermain dengan banyak wanita namun anehnya berita tentangnya selalu yang baik baik. Dan untuk anggota 10 kursi elit Naruto sendiri. Mereka yang masuk kedalam anggotanya otomatis akan langsung terkenal dan bergelimpang harta.

Seperti rias dan gabriel contohnya. Ah Miya, karasuba dan grayfia juga. Hanya saja mereka tak mau di ganggu oleh media. Naruto melirik shizune kemudian mulai mencabut penisnya. Terdengar erangan kecewa dari mulut shizune.

"kemarilah." naruto menyuruh shizune duduk di pangkuannya dan dengan segera shizune melesat dan duduk di pangkuan naruto dengan penis naruto kembali memasuki vagina nya. Shizune mulai menaik turunkan tubunya, membuat penis naruto dimanja oleh lorong sempit milik shizune. Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati permainan shizune yang memanjakan kejantananya.

Naruto melirik myoko yang berdiir di depan shizune dan mulai memainkan dada shizune dengan mengulumnya sementara hinamori tengah menjilati leherku dan memberikan kissmark. Naruto ikut menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat kala merasakan akan orgasme shizune juga marakan hal yang sama dengan naruto ia menaik turunkan tububnya dengan cepat tak berselang lama shizune mengejang dengan tubuh membusung.

*squisssssh~

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya orgasme shizune naruto pun menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam lorong sempit shizune.

*bruk

Shizune jatuh kelantai dengan mulut menjulurkan lidah dan memasang wajah ahego. naruto sendiri yang penisnya masih tegang segera menarik hinamori dan myoko untuk permainan yang panjang.

 **10 Kursi elit naruto.**

Di depan sebuah perusahaan besar terparkilah 11 kendaraan mobil dengan merk berbeda dan yang jelas harga fantastis untuk setiap mobil. Dari 11 mobil itu keluarlah 10 wanita cantik dengan karakteristik berbeda beda.

Kesepuluh wanita tersebut berjalan dengan wajah angkuh bin datar memasuki gedung perusahaan. Para karyawan yang mengetahui siapa mereka segera membuka jalan. Mempersilahkan mereka lewat.

Mereka menuju kesebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar. Begitu pintu terbuka di ruangan tersebut duduklah 1 pria yang tak lain adalah naruto di sebuah kasur yang sangat itu besarnya setengah ruangan mewah itu.

"selamat datang 10 Kursi elit naruto."

Naruto menyeringai menatap 11 wanita tersebut.

T.b.c

:v yo pendosa balik lagi xd btw fic chap ini lebih pendek karena kurangnya mood oke ane akan berikan list untuk anggota 10 kursi elit naruto.

 **1\. Tenshi Gabriel (Model majalah dewasa)**

 **2\. Kushina uzumaki (ibu tiri naruto)**

 **3\. Uchiha mikoti (ibu dari sasuke sahabat naruto)**

 **4\. Rias gremory (Artis papan atas)**

 **5\. Akeno himejima (miko kuil terkenal)**

 **lucifuge (asisten pribadi naruto)**

 **terumi (artis jav)**

 **8\. Rindou kobayashi (koki internasional)**

 **matsumoto (pelatih kendo internasional)**

 **10\. Karasuba dan Miya asama (bodyguard naruto)**

 **:v oke segeralah review untuk saya agar bisa perbaiki fic ini kedepannya jaa :v wakwau**


End file.
